discovered
by Ita-chan18
Summary: She briefly closed her eyes, feeling the hot water run down her skin. She was the only one in the room, she had intentionally planned it. For at least six months now, Felicia had been going under the name Feliciano, fighting alongside men, and risking her life in battle. She thought she could pass, with the ends of her reddish- brownish hair lying at the ends of her earlobes, as o
1. Chapter 1

**GerIta: Discovered**

** Written by: Vampire16Goddess17**

** For: Jky. Malfoy**

** A/n: Ciao! So this was written for a friend of mine. A prize for her. Her name is Jky. Malfoy, a really nice person to talk to. Anyways, I counted all the reviews for baby mine, and realized she had helped pushed it waaay past the 100 reviews I was hoping for. So, this is your prize! I was going to make it longer, and really get into how it all started, but I found I couldn't do it. If you want to, my friend, continue it, and make it a multi-fic, I honestly have no problem! I did have a few problems starting it cuz I'm still not use to writting GerIta, but hopefully it doesn't disappoint. So here's your prize fic! Enjoy!**

She briefly closed her eyes, feeling the hot water run down her skin. She was the only one in the room, she had intentionally planned it. For at least six months now, Felicia had been going under the name Feliciano, fighting alongside men, and risking her life in battle. She thought she could pass, with the ends of her reddish- brownish hair lying at the ends of her earlobes, as opposed to her usual long, curly hair, her short height, the lack of developed muscles, and a bound down chest, she could pass as a sixteen year old boy. Felicia had tried to take careful measures to make sure her true identity would not be found out. For example, making sure none of the men saw her naked. Ever. She also made sure not to dress or undress herslef. Wouldn't they question the bounds? For this reason all possible activities that would expose her as female were done when she was alone. So far she was safe, none of the others did not seem to suspect anything. Not even the man who captured her interest ever since she got here...

Felicia reached for the soap, lost in thought. Ludwig Belischimit. Commander Ludwig Belicschimit, who had kept a watchful eye on her since the first day. As a new member she had been taken under his wing for training. For hours and hours, she'd push herself to the limits, exhausted, with Belischimit egging her to go on. But when it seemed like she'd collapse, he'd stop and gaze at her, a regretful expression on his faces. Felica's eyes would intensely be observing how light those blue, sparkling, crystals, on his face were. So, beautiful...Then his attitude changed, more gentler, but still firm. She wasn't sure why, but she loved the change, even if it was only something he reserved for her. In private...

Over the months the two had become close from going to commander to soldiers to friends. He wasn't that much older than she was, she was quick to find out, and his golden blonde hair, muscular figure, and deep, baritone voice had made her fall for him. Sometimes Felicia would find that his hand would find its way on hers or on her shoulder while they talked. That his stern face would break out into a smile, something she only noticed during private moments. Or that the contact in training was closer than usual, though he'd try to hide it fro, the other soldiers. She could still feel shivers down her spine as she remembered when he taught her how to fire a gun; him behind her, his arm on hers, his husky voice giving the commands, the musky smell of his jacket, how her back felt leaning on his chest. The way her heart pounded by it all, and the way he smiled at her proudly when she got the target...

And today, after the victory, she had fearlessly thrown her arms around him, forgetting that most boys didn't do such a thing. He was surprised, but returned the hug rather awkwardly. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not...

Felicia pondered on the issue of Ludwig as she took her shower. Did he like her as a friend? Love her like a girlfriend? Or one of those boys who love men? Would he be able to see her? The real her? Embrace her like he did in her fantasies? Dreams of the two of them after the war, married, traveling the world, living the best of each day...those would never come true. Impossible! How could she be so stupid? He'd have to find out about her secret for that to happen, and even then...Would he accept her? The real her? She sighed, turning off the water. She turned to get out of the small space, one foot out. And that's when she gasped.

There, only a few feet away, stood Commander Ludwig, a towel in his hand. Felicia's cheeks had turned bright red, with embarssemnet, then pale white with realization. He...! He knew! She could be discharged from the army for all she knew! And...and she was naked! Though, she couldn't be exactly sure why she was more worried over the fact that she was naked in front of the man she loved, rather than be more worried over the fact that man she loved knew she wasn't a man.

She saw his eyes studying her, her girlish face, the thin frame, the feminine curves once hidden, now visible, her chubby thighs, long legs...Did he know all along? Did he suspect something for some time and then decided to follow her to the shower room? Or did he just stumble upon the scene by mere chance?

Felicia's heart began to pound, trying to cover up as much as she could. What good would that do? Or more importantly...What could he do? Run out and report her to the general? Would she get in trouble? or would her try to have his way with her? Was he like some soldiers who had only sex on his mind? Was he like his brother, another commander the so called "conqueror of Europe?"

But Ludwig was rooted to the spot, his eyes wide, obviously nervous.

And then it hit her: he might not know how to react. He probably hadn't been in this close proximity to any woman(of course not including herself) in months. All the women he had been close to, a mother, a sister, a girlfriend, were at home. That type of civilian conduct was not necessary in a combat felt the tension rising up in her as he approached her. WHat was he going to do? He walked up to her side and gently placed to towel around her shoulders. He rubbed them for a second, a soothing touch. Quite surprising for such a stoic commander. And again, she didn't understand the fluttering of her heart, the way her hands shook, and the way she blushed.

" Es tut mir leid Frau" I'm sorry madam. Did he just call her madam? A...a term of respect? Had placed the towel on her shoulders? What...what a gentleman! Suddenly, she realized, all her other fears were silly. He was nothing but a gentleman, a kind soul...

He looked away as she turned, and wrapped the towel around her body. Slowly she faced him again. With the twole covering her, she felt a lot safer, ,ore at ease. The two stared at each other, a look of shock, surprise, and wonder in their eyes.

Then Ludwig leaned down and whispered:

"I won't tell anyone." He paused as if to back away but then leaned in again and kissed her cheek.

Felicia's hand held her warm cheek, a grin on her face as she watched his figure walk out of the room, the heavy footsteps growing more distant. That kiss wasn't a kiss meant for a woman that he considered to be a mother or a sister like figure. The soft, yet deep, caress was the touch of someone in love, that cared for the Italian girl deeply. For a second Felicia forgot that the whole incident had ever happened. That dreams of her and her German commander together, forever, dashed into her head. She realized something then...Maybe the dreams she had fantaized about before, could come true...

** a/N:So, how'd you like it? Was it good? Let me know what you think~! Hasta La Pasta!**


	2. la lettera

**Discovered:**

** Chapter one: La Lettera**

** A/n: Ciao!Wooow! I can't believe all this love this got! And thanks to everyone that gave me ideas! It amazed me how a lot of the ideas where so similar…It's like you guys knew what others had pmed me o.O *suspicious look*Anyways, I'm always open to ideas on any of my stories. So, ya know..Let me know what you guys think! Hasta la pasta!**

**. Without further ado! Here's the first chapter!**

Everyone knew how different the Vargas twins were from one another. Felicia Vargas was talented when it came to business, art, and cooking. She was nice, and caring, and was friendly towards everyone. She was also very cowardly. She would run away, and surrender than fight. The only exception to this is if she was fighting to protect someone she cared very deeply about. Then, there was her fraternal twin, Lovino Vargas. He was hot tempered, and had the mouth of a sailor. He would throw a punch to anyone that angered him. He also knew how to handle a gun. He was very good with his hands, and could cook very well, but not as good as his sister. He also had a bit of a complex when it came to his sister. He was also very sickly. He often got sick, while his sister hardly ever got sick. However, for all their dirrfences, they looked almost exactly alike. They both had curly, brown hair (though Felicia's hair was shoulder length, and lighter shade of brown), and amber eyes (though Lovino's were slightly lighter than his sister), and both were equally attractive.

Their father died when they were little, so their mother went to their grandfather, her father, and he let them stay with them. Although, he mostly raised them. He loved them equally, but paid special attention to Felicia, and even helped her get into a University, where she studied art history. Lovino's entrance into the University was delayed, due to him getting sick, but once he was better he'd be going in to study for business.

However, all this happened to be going during the middle of the Second World War. Felicia would see the newspapers every day, of victories, of losses, of prisoners taken, prisoners released, and things of that sort, and wished more than anything she could help out in some way. There were two names that she most often, and with the names faces that became familiar to her.

One was a man who had lead many victories across Europe, drinking, and also a neritiuos ladies man. They had dubbed him "The Conqueror of Europe." He was truly an amazing solider of the German army. With his wild silver hair, porcine skin, red eyes, masculine body, and almost exotic good looks, and amazing prowlness in battle, he was truly something that almost captured everyone, including the presses attention. His name was Commander Gilbert Belshmidt.

His brother, also of commander rank, was almost on the same celebrity type statues as his brother. He was at the background of all his brother's plans, but he wasn't as much as a ladies man as his brother. In fact, if she remembered right, he was almost more serious. However, he was also a good looking guy. He was tall, with slicked back blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and was very muscled out. His name was Commander Ludwig Belshmidt.

She, more than anything, wanted to be a part of it all. However, she was a girl, and girls were strictly forbidden from joining the military. The cost for doing so was imprisonment, and she knew that all too well. That was why she cursed her own gender. However, it seemed fate was on her side that day...

"Fratello~~! You got la Lettera from the government!" She smiled widely, and showed him the letter.

"Well, read it damn it." He said.

"Right!" She smiled, and opened it. "Lovino Vargas, due to our German allies having a shortage of troops, you are here by ordered to enlist. You are expected to arrive in Hamburg two weeks from this date." She looked at her brother worriedly. He sighed, and looked away.

"Guess I have no choice.." He muttered.

"No Fratello! You can't you're sick." She felt tears well up in her eyes. He looked at her, and scowled.

"Well, what the hell do you think I can do? What? You think You can take my place?" He mocked, but she scowled, and an idea began forming in her mind….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on! You guys can run faster than this! Pick up the pace! What am I training men, or girls? Pick up the pace!" The blue eyes, blonde haired Commander shouted orders at the men he was currently training. He was expecting to get a few more troops in that day, and he sure as hell didn't want to let them see any slack.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of the rough training mode.

"Sir, the Italians have sent over their troops." He nodded.

"Good. Tell them to wait in the wash room for inspection. I want to make sure these men are fit." The young man saluted before running off. The commander sighed, and turned his attention back to the troops, again barking orders.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Felicia felt nervous as she waited with the other men. She had enlisted as a replacement of her brother, but she disguised herself as a male. She could easily pass once her hair was cut off, and her chest bound down after all. So, that's what she did.

"Are these the men they sent me?" A loud, deep, baritone voice rang out, causing the Italian girl to jump.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted in unison, looking forward with seriousness. The German strode foreword, his boots making rhythmic clicking on the ground.

"I understand you all from the Italian armies infantry division..Am I correct?"

"Yes sir!" They again shouted. Felicia felt nervous. What if someone found her out? But she tried to act natural, even as the commander paced back and forth, looking them each up and down, though his eyes seemed to focus on Felicia longer than others.

"Good, you guys are new to how it works. Well, let me tell you something right now. You are a part of the German army now. What does that mean? It means that you will learn to fight the German way. Your hearts must be made of cold steel in the heat of battle. Do not show mercy to our enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are new here. Nobody will get special treatment. I don't care how rich, or how poor you were before you came here, you are now a soldier. I will treat you as such. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go over the rules shall we? If you step out of line, you will be punished. So I suggest, none of you get in any trouble, or you will have to face me. First of all, do not be late for training. Training begins after breakfast, which will be served at dawn. If you miss breakfast, you train hungry. Unless you are sick, too injured, or dying, you are expected to be training unless I or a doctor says otherwise. Do not start fights with anyone. Save all your anger, and energy for when we face the enemy. Violation will result in three hours of extra training, and privileges will be taken away. DO we understand?"

"Good, now when I call your names, I want you to step forward." He pulled out a list, and began going through names. Each man strode forward, and the German inspected each with a careful eye. Felicia felt nervous. As he came up to her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

**A/n: Dun dun duunha! Cliff hanger! Next chapter we will explore how Felica's training goes. How will Commader treat her? Read to find out! Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
